


Let Go

by SamWinchesterFucksLikeAMotherfucker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterFucksLikeAMotherfucker/pseuds/SamWinchesterFucksLikeAMotherfucker
Summary: This work is unfinished - I'm still yet to write the beginning (the prelude) and the ending. It's inspired by the scene in Brokeback Mountain in the tent, when Enis doesn't know how to cope with his desires and so he starts to fight instead.





	Let Go

  
  


Prelude: 

_ Something has happened between the boys. They've just walked into their motel room, Sam turns to Dean and tries to kiss him, succeeds because it takes a moment for Dean to realise what is happening, and he doesn’t immediately stop the kiss. So in Dean’s head, he’s in the position where he’s angry at himself for not stopping it straight away, because he wants Sam, but he doesn’t know how to deal with the shame and the guilt. _

 

Dean immediately, violently, shoves Sam away from him. Hands on his chest to push him away. 

He yells, “What the hell Sam?!”. 

Sam just stares at him and says “Dean….”. 

Dean shoves him again, harder this time, yells, “What?! What the HELL is wrong with you man. I’m your brother!” and he shoves him again violently, both hands pushing on his chest. Sam stumbles back, but just takes it, eyes focussed on Dean.

Dean continues to yell, to throw the anger that he feels at himself, out at Sam. “You’re a sick fuck Sam! A fucking sick fuck!”. He glares at Sam, infuriated by the fact that Sam is just standing there, taking it all. There’s a moment of silence, and Sam has a look on his face, a look that is challenging Dean to do something. A look that says, ‘I know you fucking want this’.  The shame-fuelled anger in Dean explodes and he fucking smacks Sam in the face with his fist so hard that Sam’s head snaps to the side and he stumbles backward as his back slams against the wall. But he doesn’t give Dean what he needs, which is a fight. He just stays against the wall, wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and stares intently at Dean. Sam knows exactly what’s going on. Dean is fighting with himself and Sam isn’t going to stop him, wants him to face it.  

Dean rushes at Sam and slams his hands on the wall on either of side of Sam’s head, bows his head, staring at the ground between them and growls, more to himself than to Sam, “We’re brothers, you sick fuck.….we’re brothers.” He lets out a huge primal roar forcing Sam to turn his head to the side as Dean slams his right hand against the wall, right next to Sam’s head. Again, and again, he slaps his hand into the wall. All the while, looking down, fighting within himself.  

He stops smashing the wall with his hand. He tilts his head slightly to the side, slowly leans it in and tucks into Sam’s neck, breathing heavily against Sam’s throat. In a low, pained voice, filled with the strain of holding back, he lets out, “We’re brothers Sam… No… No. Don’t…don’t do this to me…I’ve held on for so so long… you don’t know…don’t...” 

Sam can hear the pain in his voice, knows that the anger is lessened now, but only slightly and it’s still holding Dean back, along with Dean’s shame, trapping him in a strong hold of agony. 

“It’s ok Dean”, Sam says quietly, “Just……. let go.”

Dean lifts his head and looks at Sam now, really dares himself to look right at Sam. Deans hands are still on the wall, like he can’t trust himself not to have them glued to its surface. His face is now contorted with a pained grimace, his lips are parted and he looks as though he’s about to plead, to say something to Sam, to say ‘no’ over and over again, but no words come out. Instead there’s a beat and he presses his mouth to Sam’s and suddenly they’re kissing, mouths locked together, barely able to breathe through the intensity of it. Dean’s hands are still on the wall, his fingers now almost digging into the plaster as he presses his lower body roughly against Sam and both of them let out a strong breathy moan against each other’s lips. 

“Dean, fuck” Sam gasps, and he dives back into the kiss.  

Sam moves his hands down to grab hold of Dean’s hips as Dean starts to rub himself against Sam, their cocks straining through the layers of denim. Sam and Dean are kissing and rubbing against each other, against the wall of their dingy motel room. The sound of their jeans rubbing, Sam’s back shifting against the wall, Dean’s hands grabbing at the wall as both men pant and moan.

The momentum of desire takes Dean over and his rubbing escalates to grinding, as he virtually smothers Sam with his body, smashing him against the wall and grinding into him with his hips, his head now tucked back into Sam’s neck because he’s moaning too much to be able to kiss his brother. He’s violently grinding into Sam’s cock with his own, circling and pushing hard with his hips, gusts of breath being forced out of him as he moves. Sam’s head is tilted back against the wall displaying his long delicious throat with his mouth open, breathless, eyes closed, completely lost in the fire that has taken over his body. 

Suddenly it becomes too much for Dean and the dam breaks. He’s all action now. He rips his hands from the wall and grabs at his belt buckle, desperate with need to get his cock out. Sam quickly follows his lead and both boys are scrabbling at their jeans to free their cocks that are now painfully hard.  Without exchanging a glance, or a word, they grasp each other’s cock. The electric rush that Dean feels when his hand finally gets to reach around Sam’s huge cock makes him whimper in joy and Sam is in ecstasy as his hands feel their way up and down Dean’s beautiful, thick, cock. Both of them are staring down at themselves, half-stunned in awe and disbelief, foreheads touching and breathing heavily with wide open mouths. It only takes a few strokes of Sam’s strong hands on Dean’s cock before Dean is coming with a loud “Sammy” moaned heavily into the air. The force of Dean’s orgasm sends shudders through his body as his limbs freeze and his hands simply stop moving on Sam’s cock. But Sam doesn’t miss a beat and simply shoves Dean’s hand away and grabs his own cock and gives a last few strokes as he bites down hard into Dean’s now exposed throat and his own cum shoots out over his hand.

  
  
  



End file.
